vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jay (Ninjago)
Summary Jay Walker is the Blue Ninja of Lightning, chosen to protect the Green Ninja. The trio's first test was to attack Kai who would soon become the fourth ninja - much to their disagreement. Yet the four became close friends and fought together in many battles against the Serpentine and other adversaries. Jay was also the first ninja to master Spinjitzu and the second to unlock his True Potential. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Jay Walker (Born as Jay Gordon) Origin: Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Inventor, Blue Ninja of Lightning, Master of Spinjitzu Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Restricted flight (Via Airjitzu), Enhanced Speed and Strength, Skilled Ninja, Creative Inventor, Wind Manipulation, Skilled Nunchuck fighter, Able to hack into any machine (with Techno Blade), Summoning (Can summon an elemental Dragon), Skilled Swordsman, Flight, Teleportation (Short Distances), Travel through electrical currents, Lightning Shield, Vehicle Summoning (With Nunchucks of Lightning) Electricity Surface Creation, Electrical Infusion, Immunity to Electricity Manipulation, Technopathy, Electrocommunication, Can harm Intangibile beings (With Lightning Aeroblade) Attack Potency: Building level (Can generate 1.21 gigawatts of electricity) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fastest of the Ninja, said to be as quick as lightning, as well as being able to harness natural lightning in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class (Can harm Cole) Durability: Building level (Able to take hits from Cole), Unknown with elemental shield (Able to survive orbital impacts by absorbing the force of entering an atmosphere at nearly 6 million feet per second) Stamina: High (Can run for long distances with both Parkour and Regular running) Range: Standard melee range, Several metres with Electricity Standard Equipment: *'Nunchucks of Lightning:' Held together by a bolt of lightning, these Nunchucks are pure energy. Fast and powerful, they lightning strike first, and thunder boom after. Said to control the storm. They’re one of the four Weapons of Spinjitzu that helped create Ninjago. *'Lightning Elemental Blade:' Can manipulate lightning and generate electricity to electrocute others and launch powerful energy bolts. *'Lightning Techno Blade:' When dormant, the Techno Blades lack their distinctive heads and much of their power, being too dull to effectively cut most objects. However, their true power is revealed when in the proximity of a hackable machine; the Blades grow in size, and their blades become sharper and begin glowing. It is then that the Techno Blades truly work as weapons and hacking devices. *'Lightning Aeroblade:' The Aeroblades resemble a shuriken-like weapon that are usually dull and non-colored. However, when touched, they glow in bright colors, usually depending on the person’s element, which allows the weapon to have the ability to nullify Intangibility when they come in contact. The Aeroblades are circular in shape with three sharp points on their sides.The Aeroblades can also be used for battling enemies that are not ghosts, being used as regular weapons. The Ninja have used their Aeroblades as shurikens, and they are large enough to be used against other weapons in melee combats, just like shurikens also. *'Golden Twin Katanas:' A pair of golden katanas; basically what the name says. Intelligence: High, Valuable Engineer and Technician. Weaknesses: Cocky, Fools around Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spinjitzu:' Jay is a master of spinjitzu, on which he is able to turn himself into a miniature Tornado. This can be combined with the other ninjas spinjitzu to create the Tornado of Creation *'Airjitzu:' Similar to the Spinjitzu, although it gives the ability for short term flight *'Elemental Dragon Summoning:' When conquering his fears and doubts, Jay is able to summon a Dragon made out of his electrical elemental powers. *'Storm Fighter Summoning:' Using his Nunchucks of Lightning, Jay is able to create a jet called the Storm Fighter. It is surrounded by electricity, and can fire numerous missiles *'Ninja Skills:' As a trained ninja, Jay is an expert in stealth and martial arts, as well as training with numerous weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lightning Users Category:Ninjas Category:Lego Category:Sword Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ninjago Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Air Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Tier 8